Promise of a lifetime
by TheYaoiOut-burst
Summary: Falling in love with the same gender is bad, forced to leave your love is worse, seeing them with other girls is fatal! Their meeting was fated, but will they ever get back together again? Based on the song "Love story" by Taylor swift and the story of Romeo and Juliet along with the song by Kutless "Promise of a lifetime". WARNING - YAOI!
1. Chapter 1 -Our first encounter

_Promise of a life time_

Chapter 1 –Our first encounter.

The young boy stood by the playground, full of children's laughter. Everyone seems to be having fun, leaving the boy completely ignored. The children ran around in circles, playing all types of games they could think up of until the sun begun to fall. One by one they were greeted and led away by their anxiously hovering parents. He stood still on the same spot and watched the children each clutching on their mother's hands and eagerly recounting the adventures with their newly made friends, making their way out of the playground and back home. The street lights blinked and clouds gathered as exploding thunders and flashes of lightings covered the sky. The boy sat on the swing while heavy rain drops fell onto the earth, soaking everything in sight. His spiky blond hair and body was all soaked through, but he could care less. He rocked himself on the swing gently as he watched people without an umbrella rushing through the storm to find a shelter and house wives carrying bags of groceries, heading back home in a hurrying speed.

Soon after everyone is out of sight, a brunet ran into the playground, carrying an umbrella above his head. He hurried over to the blond and held his umbrella above the blond's head. The blond raised his head up and met an eye contact with the brunet.

"Are you alright?" The brunet asked in concern.

The blond nodded his head slowly, looking away.

"You're soaked… Are you cold?"

The blond again nodded, looking back down onto the ground.

The brunet reached his hand out, offering help to the shivering blond.

"I'll take you to my home for now, come with me!"

The blond felt that the brunet is harmless and gladly accepted his offer, took his hand and they walked under the same umbrella, back to the brunet's home.

They came to a stop infront of a door and the brunet knocked on it.

"Coming!" There came a voice of a lady and footsteps getting louder as she went up to the door. She opened the door and greeted the brunet with a smile.

"Ah, Sasuke, welcome home! You brought a friend along?"

"I'm home. Mom, I saw him sitting in the huge storm so I thought I should offer some help to him, he's soaking wet." Sasuke then placed the dripping wet umbrella by the door and took the blond's hand, guiding him into the living room and settled him on a chair.

The female walked into a room and took two towels and handed it over to the two boys before bending down infront of the blond, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hi there, what's your name?"

The blond timidly answered before continuing to dry himself up with the towel given, "Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…"

The female nodded, "I am Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. Where are your parents? Won't they be worried knowing you're missing?"

Naruto stuttered, not knowing how to answer to her question.

"I- Uh…"

"Mom…" Sasuke glanced over at Mikoto, asking her not to ask so much through his expression.

Mikoto smiled and patted both of them on the head, "Okay, I'm sorry. Naruto, would you like to stay here for a night? We have an extra futon here, you can share a room with Sasuke."

"Sure!" Naruto beamed in excitement, which that is his first time staying over in someone's house.

"Alright," Mikoto giggled at Naruto's reaction before standing up and heading towards the bathroom. "I'll go get the bath ready before you guys catch a cold."

"Okay." They answered in unision.

And that was Naruto's first friend ever made, Uchiha Sasuke.

During the time spent in the bath, Sasuke's father, Fugaku came home. Both of them dried themselves up before putting on their clothes. As for Naruto, he borrowed Sasuke's clothes for the night. Naruto and Sasuke joked, laughed and played together, and soon became good friends.

They walked into the living room and saw Fugaku sitting on the sofa by the television, reading newspapers.

"Dad, I brought a friend here." Sasuke would then urge Naruto to greet Fugaku.

Naruto walked up to Fugaku and bowed. "Good evening…" He timidly looked up at Fugaku. Fugaku laid the newpapers a side and nodded at Naruto.

"Dinner is ready!" Mikoto raised her voice as she laid dishes after dishes on the dining table. Naruto would take a peek at the dishes on the table while his mouth watered.

The family would allow Naruto to sit with them and have dinner together. The laughter of family's joy filled the whole house. "Feel free to eat as much as you want, there is still a lot of it left." Mikoto smiled as she watched Naruto wolf down the bowl of rice.

For the first time, Naruto felt so welcomed by others.

After the dinner, the children will be ordered to bed to get ready for school for the next day. Sasuke guided Naruto into his room and laid an extra futon by his own. "You'll sleep here tonight."

Naruto nodded and grinned, "Thank you."

The laid on the futon in the dark as silence followed.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he stared at the dark ceiling's room.

"Yes?" Naruto answered.

"Why were you sitting in the storm?"

"That…? Oh, it was nothing." He laughed sheepishly.

"You looked really sad, did something happen?" Sasuke asked in curiousity.

"No, I'm just bored." He lied.

Soon after a long pause of silence, Sasuke stood up and switched the lights on. Naruto covered his face with the blanket and turned away. "Look at me!" Sasuke raised his voice, feeling angered. Naruto would refuse to move and remained silent.

Sasuke would pull the blanket away by force while Naruto covered his eyes with his left arm. Sasuke would notice a flow of tears by Naruto's cheeks while the blond sniffled softly, barely able to hear him at all.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"I was lonely… I lied, I have no parents… I'm lonely." Naruto sobbed uncontrollably as the tears soaked the sleeves of the shirt.

Sasuke would settle himself beside Naruto and take in a deep breath before grabbing the blond's hand. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hands tightly before removing them from Naruto's eyes. They met eye contacts with each other, noticing their reflection in each other's eyes.

"From today onwards, you won't be alone anymore!"

Naruto tilted his head, looking at Sasuke, feeling confused.

"I mean… I won't let you be alone anymore, you have me!"

Naruto blinked before smiling and hugged the male tightly.

Sasuke blushed and choked on his words, "H-hey! Uh…"

Tears filled up the blond's eyes again. But this time round, it's the tears of happiness. Oh, how could he describe the feeling bubbling inside his heart after being alone for years?

"Thank you, for that I won't be alone anymore,"

"_Thank you..!"_


	2. Chapter 2 -Naruto's past

Chapter 2-Naruto's past.

It's been a month since the first time they've met.

Sasuke dashed out of the front door and raced into the short-cut route of the foster home where Naruto has been living in for the past 6 years.

"Come home by 6 O'clock!" Mikoto would raise her voice through the half opened door before reaching her hand out onto the knob, closing the door shut, giggling at Sasuke's eagerness.

Sasuke would slow himself down as he reached his destination. He gasped for air before waving his arms in the air, shouting out Naruto's name from the foster home's balcony. The blond raced to the sliding glass door and slid open the door, grinning from ear to ear as he jumped out from the door and sat on a wooden bench beside Sasuke.

"I have a gift for you…" Sasuke would then reach into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He opened the box and took out a necklace with a blue crystal. He would lay the necklace around Naruto's neck and clip the ends together.

"I found this crystal in a river while hiking with my parents the other day. I thought the blue matched the colour of your eyes very well…" Naruto would take a closer look at the crystal, before tackle hugging the male. Sasuke smiled and patted Naruto on the head gently.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you right now…" The blond looked down, only to have Sasuke pat his back in a way to comfort Naruto. Sasuke then stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand,

"Let's go!"

They then raced towards the playground where they first met.

"_Doctor, the child's mother is…"_

_The few nurses covered their mouth and sobbed while the doctor held on the newborn child. The baby kicked and cried, as if he was also in mourn of his mother's death._

_A note fell off the mother's palm before one of the nurses picked it up and read it, _

"_Uzumaki Naruto…"_

_The cry of the newborn would then stop soon as the nurse read the name on the note. The few adults looked at each other, surprised before the doctor exclaims,_

"_It's decided, his name will be Naruto!"_

_After a few months of Naruto's birth, it was heard from others that Naruto's father is a criminal. It was not confirmed but the rumor soon spreaded all around, without knowing the truth…_

_Naruto grew up, carrying the name of a criminal's son, being called nasty names and hated by everyone. Once, he was even kidnapped and given a tattoo of a curse on his stomach and whisker-like stripes on each side of his cheeks. None ever let him live a life of a normal child. Whenever he tried to make friends with other's children, he gets shooed away by their parents. He was alone all the time._

_He hated everyone. But he hated himself and his parents even more, why would they give him such a life, such a miserable life? Until when that day…_

_The blond sat on a swing, drenched in the storm. A brunet came up to the blond and shared his own umbrella with him…_

It's almost time for the children to go back to their homes. Sasuke would walk Naruto to the front door of the foster home before heading back to his own house. They ended their session together with a bro fist as usual. But… wait a second…

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Naruto would give the brunet his usual grin before tipping his toe and plant a gentle kiss on the brunet's forehead. Not knowing how to repond, Sasuke stood rooted to the ground, eyes widened. Who would ever expect such a thing to happen between them? Sasuke's cheeks flushed in a bright pink and looked down in embarrassment. As for Naruto, he was too naïve to think about that.

Maybe… Naruto ended their session with the first kiss on the forehead instead.

Sasuke walked back home, his heart filled with a fuzzy feeling after the kiss.

"I'm home." He would close the door behind himself before removing the shoes and walking into the living room. What greeted him was both his parents seated on the living room's sofa, seeming troubled.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 -Monster!

Chapter 3- Monster!

The next day, Sasuke didn't visit Naruto.

Naruto sat on the bench and waited from morning until evening. He picked up the blue crystal that was hung over his neck and felt upset. Questions after questions popped up in his mind. "Why didn't he appear?" "Did something happen?" "What's going on?"  
After hesitating for a moment, he finally stood up and headed off towards Sasuke's home. On the way, he somehow has a feeling that something is going on, something very wrong. He shivered at the thought but soon shook it off and hurried to Sasuke's place.  
He arrived infront of the house's door and knocked on it gently. Naruto felt relieved when he saw Sasuke opening the door, knowing that Sasuke is perfectly fine.  
But then, Sasuke shot a cold blank stare at Naruto and spoke in Monotone,

"Get out… Go away and never come back!"

Naruto stood on the spot, surprised. _What happened to Sasuke? Did I do something wrong?_  
The blond then reached his hands out, trying to pat Sasuke on the back.

"S-Sasuke… Are you alright? If there's something wrong we can talk about it-"

Sasuke smacked Naruto's hands away, and glared into his eyes.

"Get lost, you monster!"

By then, Naruto's eyes were already watery. He'd put his hands down by his sides and back away before dashing away, far away. _Why would he do this to me? What did I do?  
_His hand would clutch onto the blue crystal that seemed to have lost its shine in the boy's palm. He soon came to a stop infront of the same swing he sat on months ago. He fell to his knees, his heart aching so badly that he couldn't seem to stop crying. He dug his nails onto the soil as he watched the tears soak the earth. Why does it hurt so much? This isn't the first time someone has done this to him anymore, but why?  
He clutched his chest with his right hand and screamed out to the empty reply. The sky roared and lightning flashed again. The same cycle has returned…

_I'm alone again…_

Little did he know, he had a crush on Sasuke.

The storm poured down, adding weight to the cold, poor young boy.  
He then heard footsteps coming closer to himself and a huge shadow covering him. Was someone by his side?

"Sasuke..?"

The man bent down and shared his umbrella with the blond.

"Boy, what's your name?"

For a second, he was disappointed that it wasn't Sasuke. But whatever, someone cared for him, atleast. Naruto looked up and took a glance at the man. The man wore traditional Japanese clothing and had a red band around his forehead. He also had a huge scroll hung behind his back. He looks tall and has long white fussy hair, and he seems to be a middle aged man. He looked harmless, which made Naruto felt at ease for a second,

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…"

The man would help Naruto up. The storm soon stopped and thus the man kept his umbrella.

"What is your dream?" He asked.

Naruto first thought that this man is really weird, but still he replied to the man's questions.

"To be acknowledged by others."

"Alright, Naruto, would you like to study abroad?"

"Huh, what?" Naruto felt confused for a moment.

"Pack up, we're leaving tonight."

_You're kidding me, right?_

Sasuke couldn't breathe. He felt sick in his stomach whenever he thinks back about what he did to Naruto. _What have I done… _He buried his face into his pillow, he could never forgive himself for that.

"You did well, Sasuke." Fugaku stood by Sasuke and confronted him.

"Don't ever go out to see that Naruto ever again. He's the criminal's son." Fugaku then walked out of Sasuke's room and closed the door. Sasuke glared at the door, he could still see the shadow of his father. At that point, he hated his father more than anything else. He threw his pillow at the door before letting out a grunt and fell back onto his futon. He rested his arm on his forehead and stared blankly onto the ceiling, his mind wouldn't stop replaying the image of Naruto's teary eyes from before.  
The door opened again. This time round, it's Sasuke's big brother, Itachi. Itachi walked in and sat beside Sasuke.

"Pretty hard to get over it huh?" Itachi joked.

"I felt bad seeing Naruto like this… I mean, he's my best friend, I hurt his feelings!"

Itachi would wrap his arms around his little brother's shoulder, gently patting Sasuke.

"My dear brother, sometimes things are just bound to be. I trust that you will get over it."

Sasuke shook his head, "No. He's my friend, I can't let things be this way…"

Itachi then smiled and pulled Sasuke closer and whispered, "Well then, go out and find him! I'm sure he's not far away, right? You can explain these to him, he will understand."

"_Go now, my little brother, go!"_


	4. Chapter 4 -Time lapsed Chapter

Chapter 4 –Transferred student, Uchiha Sasuke.

**A loud sounding thunder jolted me back to reality. My dear lord, how long have I been awake? I glanced at the ticking clock on my wall, it's already pass midnight. My eyes were then fixed on the beads of water pouring onto the glass window with the trees blown back and forth by the storm. It just somehow reminds me of the day we first met. How stupid of me not to get his contact number in the first place, but who'd knew that I have to be forced away from him huh?**

**Dragging my feet, I got up from my bed and walked to the kitchen. On the way pass the living room, I saw Jiraiya laid on the couch with his cup of coffee on the coffee table and his Pajamas half buttoned. He must've worked overnight again. Carefully, I covered his body with a blanket, making sure I didn't wake him. **_**That pervert is sure hard working at times.**_

**After I got my cup of water, I was back in my comfy bed. My head spun, I couldn't sleep. Every corner of my mind was about him. **_**I wonder how he felt… afterall, we couldn't bid a farewell and I left without a warning… I missed him. Sasuke…**_

"Dear lord, how long are you going to sleep? You're going to be late!" Jiraiya dragged the blond out of the bed, who was still clung onto his blanket with his eyes half opened. "Uhh, one more minute, please…" He mumbled before he was pushed into the bathroom with toothbrush and toothpaste forced into his hands. "You have five minutes to get ready!" Jiraiya then slammed the door shut and stomped off into the living room.

Naruto gazed into the mirror, only realising the dark circles under his eyes. "Ugh, I guess this is what I get for not sleeping earlier…" He plunged his face into the cold, icy water, attempting to wake himself up. He quickly brushed his teeth and wiped the excess water off his face. He scurried to put on his uniform and grabbed his backpack, lastly rushing out of his room and into the living room.

With a toast dangling in his mouth, he tied his shoelace and hung the backpack on his back. He hopped onto his bicycle and sped away towards the direction of his high school, Konoha Gakuen.

He jumped off his Bike and swallowed the last bite of the piece of bread. After locking his bike and making sure it's secured, he dashed pass the metal gate entrance, into the school and up the stair until the 4th floor. He slowed himself down and crept pass the classes with their lessons on going. He crept into the class' back door labeled 'Team 7-10' on his fours as quietly as possible, but he just had to go through the same routine… "Uzumaki Naruto." That voice spoke in monotone as Naruto stood back on his foot. A pearl of sweat lined down his forehead while he stood still as a stone. A blackboard duster came flying to his face, hitting it directly on the center of it. "Argh!" He gave a loud cry before falling onto the ground.

"Damn It, Kakashi sensei!" He grunted, still laid sprawled on the ground. The whole class burst out in laughter as Kakashi, their home room teacher called Naruto out to stand by the Hallway as a punishment of being late. Naruto had a thick cardboard hung over his neck with words labeled on it, reading "I am punished for being extremely late for class". He yawned, his hand halfway raised to cover his mouth before a passer-by caught his attention.

That guy that caught Naruto's attention is a new face among the crowd. That guy had dark raven hair with pitch black emotionless eyes. His right hand carried a pile of documents and he looked neatly dressed, except for the top button that he seemed to have left it purposely unbuttoned, showing a little of his chest muscles. _He looks way cool! _Naruto thought silently in his mind. As the new guy passed by, he stole a glance at Naruto, his lips forming a little smirk that actually made Naruto's face go red in that instance.

"Dobe." That new guy called out.

"Wha-" _is he talking about me? _He then looked down at the cardboard, noticing that instance why that guy actually called him by that name, his face turned red as a tomato. When he looked back, the new guy was already gone. He poked his head through the entrance door to his class, he saw that same guy. That guy gave Kakashi the pile of documents and stood by Kakashi. Naruto could hear squeals of the girls in the class as Kakashi introduced the new guy to the class. "Alright class, we're having a new guy here…"

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_**It can't be… Him…**_


	5. Chapter 5 -Over populated

Chapter 5- Over populated.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

In that instance, all the girls in the class squealed, their high-pitched voice seemingly annoyed Sasuke as he raised his hands to cover his ears. _Their eyes were heart-shaped for goodness sake! _Naruto yelled in the corner of his mind, his fist clenched and stood by his side. Was he angry? Oh, probably not… Or maybe he was jealous, noticing Sasuke had Sakura's attention, his crush's attention. Naruto dropped the cardboard onto the teacher's desk before heading back to his seat. From far back, his view of Sasuke was clear. Sasuke stood estimated 1.75 meters tall; he was almost the same height as Kakashi. Sasuke had a good looking figure, which probably was one of the reasons that attracted the girls in the class right when he stepped in the class. He gave a bored expression as he watched Kakashi arrange the documents and Sasuke walking around the class as he liked.

As Sasuke passed by the seats, the girls squealed in delight, their hands reaching out for the brunet, some even drooled at the sight of Sasuke, shouting out their love for him shamelessly. The boys in the class' raged from within, that arrogant guy just stepped in and caught all of the girls' attention in less than a second! Sasuke, who seemed not concerned and affected by that, continued wandering around the classroom until Kakashi decides to call him out. The tension among the groups grew, the girls hoping Sasuke will be placed in their groups while the boys wished for Sasuke to be gone. The group name will be announced soon, the group where Sasuke will be placed in for the year, at the very least. Kakashi moved the pile of documents out of his sight, revealing his top half covered face, his eyes glanced around the room. The pupils in the class swallowed hard, it's not an exam announcement, but still somehow an announcement that will affect them for the rest of the year.

"Just great, Team 7 was in short of members. Sasuke, you shall team up with Naruto and Sakura-"

As soon as Kakashi mentioned Sakura's name, Sakura jumped up and squealed, grasping her fist in the air as her inner self cheered on. "Remain seated." Kakashi reminded with his boring tone, putting the documents a side as he continued the lesson. Sakura sat back down as instructed, her grin was wide, without noticing her partner, Naruto, frowning and shooting daggers at Sasuke. _This is going to be a tough year. _Naruto sighed to himself as he noted Sasuke sitting alone at the very back of the class, the girls getting distracted from class as they turned their heads back, catching a glimpse at the sight of Sasuke trying to pay attention to the new class, trying to get used to the new learning environment.

The bell rung and the classes were dismissed. As what everyone will be expecting, the girls swarmed around Sasuke like a bunch of bees shamelessly, asking for personal details of Sasuke right away. Sasuke simply strutted away, ignoring the squeals from the girls as he passed by. The boys stood in line, their glares were hard and still, their hate directing at the arrogant and over populated brunet. Naruto squeezed through the crowd, trying to get pass the swarm of pupils and head towards the school exit, needing to be back home soon or else he'll be in trouble. He then accidentally tripped from someone's foot and fell with a loud sounding thud.

"Oww…! Wait a second… I'm not hurt-" He sat upon something soft and warm, listening to the grunts of it. "Ugh… What was that…" Sasuke gazed up at the person who bumped and fell onto himself, their eyes met. The pitch black emotionless eyes gazed into the sky blue widened eyes, Naruto was now sitting on Sasuke. The crowd and themselves was silent for a moment, before Naruto hurried off Sasuke's body and stood back up, feeling heat rose to his cheeks. The crowd bursts out in laughter as Sasuke got back up on his foot, dusting himself. "You again, dobe"

"Name's Naruto!" Naruto hissed, rubbing off a hint of embarrassment and anger. How dare this person call him a dobe?

"Whatever" Sasuke shrugged, walking away from the crowd, his fringe dangling from the sides of his forehead flipped as he turned away. The girls chased after the brunet while Naruto stood dumbfounded. The hallway was now empty and left himself standing in the middle of it. _He can't be that Sasuke I knew… Sasuke was way more gentle and kind than this arrogant guy! _He convinced himself as he took out the crystal dangling on his neck that was hidden in his clothing. The blue shine reflected on his eyes, the colours matching each other.

He gave a weak smile at the crystal, mumbling to himself, "I wonder how you're doing, Sasuke.." He then kept back inside his clothing as he proceeded to the main entrance of the metal gate, towards his bike when a pocket of gang strutted up to the blond, tapping him on the shoulder…


	6. Chapter 6 -Kidnapped

Chapter 6 –Kidnapped.

Sasuke ran and hid behind a tall alley wall at the back of the school, wishing the girls that were chasing him would get lost on the way. He gasped for air, his heart pounding and he was covered in sweat. After staying in the alley for a few minutes, realising he lost the girls, he departed from the dark alley. As soon as he made the first step, he heard a sounding scream. It came from the entrance of the school. Soon, the scream subsided, left only the sound of wind rustle. Knowing something happened, Sasuke immediately dashed towards the direction of the scream.

He ran out of the entrance, only finding a bike with its lock fallen off and a bag pack thrown beside the bike, the books fell in a mess. He bent down and searched through the bag, the names written on the books were 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"That name…" He flashed back to the incident by the hallway, the guy with blond hair was hissing at him for being insulted. "_Name's Naruto!" _

A blue reflection caught his eyes. There was a sky blue crystal hung on a black strand by the side of the road and a few footprints stepped on a puddle of water. He picked up the necklace and placed it inside his pocket, glancing around for more clues to the missing blond.

"They probably drove him away… Shit." Sasuke clenched his fist before waving out to a Taxi…

Naruto's eyes were blinded with a blind fold. He laid on the ground with his hands and legs tied tightly together with rough ropes. He strained his ears to listen to the conversation of the kidnappers.

"Are you sure it's this kid?" A rough voice spoke from the front, Naruto assumed it's the driver.

"Yeah, the one with whiskers mark and blonde hair, hm." Another voice spoke from his back, probably the one that kidnapped him.

Naruto wriggled his arms and groaned, earning a kick in the stomach from one of the kidnappers in the car.

"Don't move, kid. You don't wish for your life to end so quickly, do you?" He felt a cold blade resting against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He quivered and obeyed, aching from the pain in his stomach.

"Good boy." The kidnapper took the blade off his neck, ruffling the blond's hair. Naruto recalled an article from the newspaper a week ago, it stated that there were a group of kidnappers that kidnapped a total of five people about the same age as himself. All of them were killed, one of them were raped before getting an end on his life. Naruto shivered at the thought, his watery eyes soaking the blindfold, wondering if he were going to receive the same torture as the five people.

One of the kidnappers scoffed, "Oh, look how pitiful this boy is! Crying for Mama!" They then burst out in laughter, their laughs were cold, just like the ones he have been receiving for years.

He heard a door opening as one of the kidnappers grabbed him by the shirt's collar, dragging him out of the van. His legs felt weak as he dragged his foot, attempting to slow down the time of his death. He earned a whack on the back of his head, as one of them yelled for him to walk faster.

"Shut up, Hidan, yelling won't do any good for this boy." One of them spoke in a bore monotone.

"What the f*** man, you expect me to f***ing wait for this piece of **** to take his bloody f***ing time to f***ing walk to the basement like a f***ing b****?" He heard a loud wham onto the ground, followed by a loud painful cry.

"Keep going." The guy that was dragging Naruto guided him away.

They settled Naruto against a wall, pinning the blond onto the wall with metal chains and locks by the wrists and foot.

"What are you trying to do…?" Naruto asked timidly, his voice was shaking from his fear.

"You'll see." One of them rolled Naruto's shirt up, revealing the blond's bare chest and the tattoo on his stomach. Naruto flinched from the touch and shivered from the cold, squirming around as he shook off a combination of embarrassment and fear.

"What a good boy, we don't even need to tape his mouth at all." The rough voice spoke again, sending another shiver down the blond's spine.

"The criminal's son with a cursed tattoo, that fits you really well, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto jerk against the chains, growling at the kidnappers, "I don't know what you are going to do to me, nor would I wish for anyone of you to do anything to me, but before my death, I want everyone to get this straight! My dad is not a criminal, he died trying to protect my mother and I! They risked their lives for me! Don't anyone of you dare to call him a- MMM!" His mouth was then taped shut, his scream was muffled.

"If it was me, I will be nicer to some stranger who knows your name and the location of your school. You indeed are naïve, Uzumaki Naruto."

He flinched again as he felt one of them tracing their finger tips from his cheeks down to his neck and chest.

"You sure have a nice body too."

He struggled against the chains, his scream was muffled by the tape. His tears soaking the blindfold, he felt hopeless. Feeling weak, he begun to stop struggling, sobbing loudly to himself.

The kidnapper's touch came to a stop. He then heard some loud wham and thud on the ground and followed by a man gasping for air. That guy dropped something heavy down onto the ground while Naruto listened to the guy's footsteps coming closer to himself. He heard sounds of locks being unlocked and he felt his wrist being freed from the cold, heavy chains, followed by his foot. Naruto stood rooted, half sobbing and half dumb founded.

The next thing he knew was that the blindfold was being taken off his teary eyes. He gazed into the pitch black eyes, filled with worry.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, sobbing uncontrollably onto his savior's shoulder. The brunet stroked Naruto's hair, patted the blond on the head gently.

"It's alright now, dobe."

"_It's alright…"_


End file.
